youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Gourd Storybook Classics Videos Trailer
Trailer/Transcript: Version #1: * Narrator: Jerry Gourd. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Who said that? * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): It's the narrator! * Narrator: For the veggie of very little brain, he's certainly find quite a lot of excitement. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Who me? I'm just looking for some honey. Could you happen to have any honey? * Narrator: I'm sorry, Jerry. I don't. But l do have four classic stories in the Hundred-Acre Wood. With you, and Jimmy Gourd and Baloo, and Fanboy, you're also much fun. * Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Hooray! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Exactly! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Well actually, Mr. Narrator. I'm rather hungry. I do almost anything to fill my tummy? * Narrator: Sounds familiar Jerry. Did you forget in Jerry Gourd and the Honey Tree. You take to the air when you were honey pot was gourd. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): I shall fly like a bee. Up to the honey tree, see? * Narrator: Then, it's windy day in the Hundred-Acre Wood in academy award-winning Jerry Gourd and the Blustery Day. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): That's when l saved poor little Pudge, and everybody through a party. Just for me. Whee! * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum): You are a hero! * Narrator: And you remember, Jerry Gourd and Jimmy Gourd Too. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Hello, Jerry. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Think, think, think. What is that song the jimmy gourds always singing. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): The wonderful thing about jimmys, Is jimmys are wonderful things, The tops are made out of rubber, Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about jimmys is I'm the only one. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh yes. That was the time we all tried to take the bounce out of Jimmy. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Don't be ridiculous! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): They didn't will got very well. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): That is not as well as Baloo's birthday party. * Narrator: That's right. In Jerry Gourd and a Day for Baloo. Baloo thinks everyone's forgotten his birthday. * Baloo (The Jungle Book): Nobody cares. * Narrator: But you and your friends prove him wrong with a surprise party. * Red (The Angry Birds Movie): This is so exciting! * Narrator: I'm sure kids of all ages will really have fun sharing these adventures with you Jerry, and all your friends from the Hundred-Acre Wood. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Why, certainly! * Narrator: There's one, two, three, four. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Pots of honey? * Narrator: No, four Jerry Gourd Storybook Videos. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh bother. * Narrator: There's nothing more fun than collecting all four, except collecting honey of course. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! Version #2: * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * (Discover logo shows up) * (The Place Where Childhood Begins logo shows up) * (Wonder Surrounds You logo shows up) * (And Friendships Never End logo shows up) * (Come Back logo shows up) * (To Where It All Began logo shows up) * Narrator: Relive the music, and the magic, of the original theatrical releases. * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum): Promise you won't forgive me? * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh, I won't Fanboy. I promise. * Narrator: Jerry Gourd Storybook Classics. In special collectible packaging. Now on video, bring it home, and share the memories with your family. * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum): Silly old jerry. Category:Jerry the Gourd (aka Winnie the Pooh) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360's Trailers